Hasta la próxima
by Giny Scully
Summary: Pov Corday. Intentaba ser un cordano, pero se quedó en intento o en afecto amistoso perdido por culpa de helicóptero. Tb es un poco Elisabeth /Marc, porque no podría no serlo. No hay grandes spoilers aunque el fic este situado horas antes del capi final.


**Disclaimer:** "Palabras pronunciadas" es un mini fic basado en la seria Urgencias. Elisabeth Corday ni ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, son todos del maravilloso Michael Crichton, Dios le guarde en su gloria, creador de una de las mejores series de televisión de la historia.

**Tipo:** Pov Elisabeth. Intentaba ser un cordano, para una amiga que me lo pidió, pero se quedó en intento o en afecto amistoso perdido por culpa de un helicóptero. También es un poco Elisabeth /Marc, porque no podría no serlo.

**Nota de la autora:** Este fic se desarrolla unas horas antes de que el último capitulo de la serie empezara, pero no hay spoilers reseñables porque todos los personajes que salen son de la era pre John Stamos. Creo que este ha sido uno de los fic que más me ha costado escribir en mi vida. Espero que os guste.

Siempre pensé que si alguna vez me anima a escribir algo sobre ER, sería un Susan/Marc. Vivir para ver.

**Escrito en septiembre 2009.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hasta la próxima.**

El sol había salido discretamente aquella mañana, pero no lo suficiente como para que el frío aire de Chicago no helara su rostro. Era primeros de abril y su antigua ciudad la había recibido aún en invierno. No echaba de menos aquel frío. Como buena británica que era Elisabeth Corday sabía que todo era peor cuando el sol no salía o se resistía a dar calor.

La mujer se encontraba en el Cementerio Municipal de Chicago desenterrando viejos fantasmas o simplemente poniéndose al día con ellos, lo que tampoco ayudaba. Desde que se fue definitivamente de Chicago hacia casi 5 años sólo había vuelto a aquel lugar en 4 ocasiones, siempre el día de su aniversario.

Aquel día era especial.

Todo estaba en calma. Fría y pasmosa calma. Sólo veía en la lejanía las figuras dispares de Rachel y Ella Greene frente a la tumba de su padre, su marido Marc, una buena persona con mala suerte.

Le echaba de menos, a veces más de lo que la hubiera gustado reconocer. Habría sido tan buen padre. Y Ella se merecía haberle conocido, haber podido guardar en su cabecita todas las historia que Rachel contaba emocionada en primera persona.

La joven Rachel Greene con 21 años de edad era una buena chica, una buena estudiante, guapa y un orgullo para su madre, lo fue para su padre, e incluso lo era para ella, pero sobre todo era Dios para su hermana menor, Ella la veneraba.

- ¿Quién podría creer ahora que nuestros problemas comenzaron por su culpa?

Una sonrisa triste se dibujo en la cara de Lizzie mientras susurrando su pregunta vaga bajaba el rostro a una tumba cubierta de hierbajos.

- Me pregunto tan a menudo que qué hubiera pasado si él no hubiera muerto. No debe ser sano. Si tú no me hubieras convencido de que fuera tras él. Si todo hubiera sido distinto.

Elisabeth se agachó frente a la tumba mientras se quitaba sus fuertes guantes de cuero negro y empezaba a arrancar las hierbas con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

- Hay veces que pienso que fui demasiado dura con ella, o con él. Después de todo era su padre... ¿qué no haría yo por Ella? Rachel no dejaba de ser una niña, una niña desubicada y asustada, hija de una familia rota – una sonrisa irónica salió de su boca-. Si hubiera sido británica, se lo habría tragado todo hasta que cumplidos los 30 hubiera huido a los Estados Unidos decidida a tirarse a cualquier compañero de trabajo con buenos pectorales – se mordió inquieta el labio inferior con una mueca de duda - ¿No crees?

No recibió respuesta, la piedra no parecía muy comunicativa, mientras una lágrima quisquillosa se escapaba de sus ojos y un viento frío la cortaba la cara al levantarse.

- Sea como sea ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar?

Elisabeth Corday Greene había veces que no se distinguía en el espejo, veía su rostro y no lo identificaba con la mujer que años atrás llegó a . dispuesta a comerse el mundo. La mayoría de las veces conseguía ganar al desanimo, pero se sentía sola y echaba de menos todo lo que un día tuvo y hubiera deseado no perder.

- Este año la admitieron en la escuela de medicina de Nueva York – Lizzie seguía hablando sin saber bien porqué, mientras buscaba algo dentro de su bolso-, queda tan poco de la Rachel que yo conocí, que a veces intento recordar porque una vez la odié con todas mis fuerzas- prosiguió mientras sacaba unas toallitas húmedas y se volvía a agachar ante la tumba-. Ella la adora – dijo mientras limpiaba las letras grabadas en la piedra, apenas entendibles por el paso del tiempo y del olvido-. Desde hace tres años nos visita todos los veranos en vacaciones. Necesita una familia. Todos la necesitamos. Ella es más feliz ahora que tiene una hermana mayor – otra lágrima rebelde se escapó de sus mejillas-. Tal vez no debí irme. Poner cientos de kilómetros entre Ella y todo lo que tuviera que ver con su padre, no sé porqué me pareció una buena idea en su momento – Elisabeth enmudeció un momento y respiró hondo-. En todo caso no fue mi intención y en Chicago no quedaba nada que mereciera la pena conservar – dijo como en un susurro mientras acariciaba con sus dedos desnudos las letras grabadas en la fría piedra-. Sólo recuerdos... y los más vividos y presentes siempre son los peores.

Lizzie se levantó despacio y observó la tumba, realmente parecía abandonada, incluso sin hierbas y con la lapida limpia. Es triste no tener a nadie que te vaya a llorar. Sin embargo ella lloraba. Las lágrimas ya no dejaban de caer en silencio por su cara, guardó las toallitas y sacó un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas, al mismo tiempo que sus guantes. Su mirada se perdió en el horizonte, pudiendo echar una mirada a su hija y a Rachel a muchos metros de distancia, quienes hablaban en silencio ante otra lápida.

- Me han pedido que las dejara un momento a solas con su padre. Bueno, me lo ha pedido Rachel pero ha sido imposible que Ella la dejara sola, también le debe de tener algo muy importante que decir. Creo que tiene algo que ver con un tal Tommy – dijo dejando escapar una sonrisa.

La mujer bajó de nuevo los ojos a la lapida observando cada letra y cada marca que el tiempo había grabado en la piedra.

– Gracias por escucharme, Robert – dijo con la voz clara y la conciencia tranquila-. Y gracias por no me juzgarme demasiado duramente, o por hacerlo. Sea como fuere, gracias por estar ahí. Siempre supe que podía confiar en ti.

La mujer se agacho un poco de nuevo y posó su mano sobre la lapida.

- Hasta la próxima.

FIN

Y ahora ya sabes, das al botón del review y me dices que estoy loca por escribir esto, que has llorado porque la tumba de Romano estuviera abandonada, que estas saltando sobre la tumba de Romano, jope, no seas cruel, que Romano era un buen malo. O lo que tú quieras :-p


End file.
